


In This Life, We Hold

by mangoesntangoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: Simon loves to hold thingsBut this time, it’s Hugh’s turn.
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	In This Life, We Hold

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading!  
> you can go follow me on tumblr at  
> @lethughandsimonkiss  
> ;))

Simon always held the umbrella when it rained.  
It made him feel like was taking some kind of responsibility of Hugh’s shoulders.  
Simon always held the popcorn at the movies.  
He was always the hungry one  
Simon always held Max when he cried  
It made him feel like an actual father to him, now that he could hold him.  
Simon always held the ice cream when they shared.  
He’d end up eating the rest anyway.  
Simon always held the remote when they watched a movie.  
He knew Hugh would end up falling asleep during the middle of it.  
Simon always held the basket when they went shopping.  
He knew Hugh would pick out things they didn’t even come for.  
Simon always held Hugh’s hand the most often  
He knew it was a great way to ground Hugh when he thought too hard.  
Simon always held the camera when they took pictures together.  
Only because he was always able to catch Hugh off guard.

But this time

It was Hugh’s turn to hold something.

His breath.

He held it hard as he watched Simon walk down the aisle.  
He dawned a white suit and black tie.  
He looked nervous.  
Hugh spent so much time with him, he knew when he flickered.  
Even if they aren’t that good to see.  
But he still saw them.  
Simon’s heart must be pounding, just like Hugh’s.  
In what felt like an eternity,  
He finally made it to the altar.  
He handed his flowers off.

Simon faced Hugh.

Hugh exhaled.

He held out his hands.

Simon smiled,  
and he placed his on top.

Both of their eyes were shining.

Hugh could feel tears prick his faces  
but he quickly blinked them away.

He must’ve been so focused on Simon and his tears  
He didn’t even hear

“Please recite your vows”

Simon stared, but then smiled nervously.  
“Should I go first?”

Hugh smiled back, almost laughing.

“Yeah, you go first..” he whispered.

And with that Simon took out his letter.

“Um... I...” he started, in a choked voice.  
He cleared his throat.

“You have always, always been by my side. From when we were little to this very moment. And there’s so much that I owe to you. But what I meowed you the most... is an explanation.”

He wasn’t looking at his letter anymore, but staring directly at Hugh.

“I didn’t run that day, when you kissed me, because I was mad. I ran because-“  
His voice cracked.

“ I ran because I was scared. I didn’t know what to do. Or even, how to feel. I thought-“  
He smiled, shook and dropped his head, tears falling.

“I thought you were making fun of me.”

Hugh gripped Simon’s hands.

“But, i started to see... That wasn’t true. You really do love me. You respected my space and my privacy.  
When I came back, everything was so smooth between us. And when we finally mentioned our feelings, it led us to here. To this day. 

And to this day, I promise you, I’ll let you help me.

I promise I won’t refuse your presence.

I promise I won’t run away again. 

Because I know what I really feel now.  
I know what I feel. 

I know I love love you. And in this life, where our choices are important...”

Simon squeezed Hugh’s hands harder.

“I choose you, Hugh Everhart.”


End file.
